


Странная штука

by stuffcobbsays



Series: Спецквест [16]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, First Kiss, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Kissing, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26404876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuffcobbsays/pseuds/stuffcobbsays
Summary: кинк: поцелуи
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Спецквест [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919695
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (кинки), fandom Drarry 2020 спецквест кинки





	Странная штука

**Author's Note:**

> кинк: поцелуи

Гарри уверен: подумаешь, поцелуй, что тут такого. Не особенно приятно, довольно мокро. Что вообще люди находят в этом деле? Странная штука.

Гарри будет думать так ровно до тех пор, пока во время очередной стычки с Малфоем не рванет его на себя как-то особенно удачно – или неудачно, скорее, и их губы встретятся.

Это будет… странно. Неловко. Его губы будут слишком тонкими и слишком жесткими – не такими, как у Чжоу и не такими, как у Джинни, а потом он повернет голову, и почти беззвучно выдохнет, и что-то перемкнет у Гарри в голове. Чужой рот вдруг покажется таким манящим и будет таким сладким на вкус, что Гарри, на пробу раздвинув губы языком и толкнувшись внутрь, еще успеет подумать: «а, так _вот_ в чем всё дело». А потом Малфой вдруг обхватит его язык губами и легонько сожмет, посасывая, и мыслей у Гарри не останется вовсе. Глаза закроются, и останутся только ощущения: какой сладкий у Малфоя рот и какие неожиданно-нежные губы, как уверенно он целует Гарри, но послушно раскрывается для его языка, как делает что-то своим языком – что-то такое, отчего Гарри захочет еще больше, и еще ближе, и прижаться еще теснее, и обеими руками попытается притянуть Малфоя к себе.

Малфой отшатнется почти испуганно, и маленькое чудо закончится.

Гарри подумает, что надо, наверное, что-то сделать или сказать. «Испугался, Хорек?», например. Или «так и знал, что целоваться ты не умеешь». Или «что, Малфой, твой отец узнает об этом?». Но вместо этого Гарри будет стоять и просто смотреть, как-то разом растеряв все слова, и Малфой нетерпеливо передернет плечами и молча уйдет, а Гарри останется с неясным чувством глупой потери. 

«Зачем ты это сделал?!» – требовательно спросит Гермиона, и он не будет знать ответа.

А потом, спустя неделю или, может быть, месяц, когда Гарри забудет, что нужно сторониться и прятаться, Малфой вдруг сам прижмет его к стене в нише за статуей Бориса Бестолкового и поцелует – и вот тогда Гарри наконец-то поймет, «зачем».


End file.
